The Phantom
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Ever played a favorite game that's currently in beta and was suddenly warped into it to live the life in that game? Happened to me. It happened to me. The game I'm talking is Overwatch. Sounds like fun, huh? Not really. All hell will break loose when Talon is making their move and let me tell you...it's never good...and me and other players will tell you the same. (Self-insert)
1. Enter the Phantom: Dante

(Special thanks to ihascake55 for being my beta writer.)

Chapter 1

(Dante's POV)

Ever played a video game which just came out as a beta, and that hasn't been fully released yet? And then getting warped into it?

That happened to me. The game I'm talking about is Overwatch. My name is Dante Vera, A.K.A. the wandering phantom who's been in the game for possibly 2 weeks so far. Here's the story of my crazy life.

T'was a normal day in Conneticut, my family had gone to California for the summer and I was playing this game called Overwatch. It was this game that was in beta that Blizzard had allowed players to try out before the its full release. So, of course, I called some of my friends to try the game out with me and to our expectations, the game was awesome. A first person shooter with some nice tricks was a huge boon for Blizzard; to come up with something like this would definitely make them super popular.

So, after I won two victories with my friends, I was about to exit the game when I felt a strange feeling, almost like being pulled by the waist. Turns out, the game warped me into the futuristic version of new York City. The house I appeared in was an exact replica of my home from the real world, except… futuristic. If only Blizzard didn't withold information about this then none of this would've happened.

Anyway, New York City in the Overwatch universe is much, much worse than the real world. Why? Talon. Yeah, Talon, that terrorist group in the game. I don't know what's going on but trouble tends to brew when they're around. Now, you're probably wondering if I've joined a side. Sadly, I haven't. As much as I want to join Overwatch, it was best for me to go neutral to try to avoid conflict from either side. But I know it's bound to happen, and there's going to be a time where I have to pick a side, but I know it's too soon for that.

Now, of course Blizzard wouldn't put you in the game as a normal guy minding your own business expecting nothing to happen. No. Blizzard had the nerve to change my life into something I never wanted. According to the data disk I found, I'm an escaped test subject that was going to become a weapon for some organization but was halted when someone from Overwatch raided the organization, resulting in my escape as the organization dissolved.

I have no idea if that was Blizzard's intention, but that's just pure madness to do something like that in a game. But I digress...at least I'm packing some heat in case danger comes. What do I have you may ask? Two Glock pistols with silencers, scopes, and extended magazines; a bowie knife, and a silenced sniper rifle. That's all I have currently.

Which begs the question, have other players been in the game as well? And if there have, what kind of horrific fate became of them, whether it be at the hands of Talon or some other, shadier organization?

/3:00 pm/

I was eating lunch at a diner when I suddenly got a message on my cellphone. I took the phone out of my pocket and began to read the message. It said "We need to talk." I instantly feared that Talon had found me and readied myself for trouble. Turns out it was something else.

After scanning the adjacent buildings and rooftops, I replied back. "Who is this and what do you want?"

It didn't take long for someone to reply back to me saying, "Someone who has a job for you, Phantom."

Yes, that's my Codename. Phantom. Mostly because I'm like a shadow when it comes to stealth. More on that another time.

I replied, "This better be worth my time or I won't take it."

A few minutes later, I got a message that said, "It will."

Yeah, there's something I forgot to mention. I've been working as a mercenary just so I can earn some cash to survive. New York City is pretty infamous for its many mercenaries. Anyway, I turned off my phone and sighed. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

A/N:

If you want to be in the story to support Overwatch, PM me, don't comment. If you don't want to, that's fine. I won't be accepting too many OCs in my story 'cause it causes too much stress keeping track of all those characters. Hoping for the game to come out next month and be more badass than the beta.


	2. So long, Talon!

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

As I went to my house to get into uniform and my possible client sends me a message to meet him at Little Italy(Yeah for reason they brought back Little Italy in New York City.) So that I can meet him (or her) there for the description of my job.

"Sheesh. I look like Jesus from the walking dead. Only thing missing is the beard." I mumbled as I looked at the mirror.

Yeah...not the best choice of clothing I picked. Trench coat, leather boots, long pants, beanie hat, fingerless gloves and red shirt underneath the trench coat. I removed my beanie hat and removed my trench coat as I walked to my closet. I take my leather casual black hooded jacket and my gas mask from the closet as I closed the closet door once I put my jacket and gas mask on the bed. Wondering why the gas mask? To conceal my identity from infamous orginzations like Talon. Now concealing my face with black tinted eye pieces from the gas mask isn't the only thing the mask can do. I installed a voice changer in the mask to conceal my actual with a deep intimidating voice that you see in certain spy movies sometimes and it really intimidates my clients to let them know that I am not to be messed with. In fact, mercenaries in New York City have been using this kind of tactic to really scare clients that if the mercenary are double crossed, the client will be sleeping with fishes. Trust me...double crossing a mercenary in New York City is a bad no no cause you have no idea what kind of messed up history the mercenary has or how dangerous that mercenary is.

Anyway, I got my jacket and gas mask on and went to Little Italy to meet my client but as I got there...I found a suspicious envelope on a bench near the fountain and in it contains an communication earpiece. Oh boy...it's one of those clients. The kind of clients that refuse to show their identity but are watching you from a distance as they give you instructions. As I put it in my right ear, I hear a guy talking through the earpiece as it turned on.

" ** _Evening, Phantom. Glad I got to talk to you. Now...to business. Talon has been running a muck in the city that they plan to take control all of New York City. Which is why I have a plan that will throw them out of the for good. My spies report of a weapon in the facility under development and plan to use it to make New York City possibly crumble if we don't cooperate with Talon. Thankfully...it isn't complete. They are gas tanks that makes a good tool in destroying not only a weapon but the whole base. My spy has stashed a disguise in a truck that will allow you to disguise yourself as one of the engineers. But that's optional but be sure you destroy that weapon. We have paid you in advance to get you started. You'll have the rest of your payment when the job is done._** "

End of the message. It's Snake Eater all over again..

(A/N: Introducing victor157)

(Cole's pov)

/3 hours later/

/New York City/

My name is Cole Myers. I'm a 19 year old player who got warped in the Overwatch universe and was later recruited by Jack(Yes I know his real first name is John) Morrison. How I got recruited? Well this story is complete madness of what I'm about to tell you that the game decided to add. he lived in an orphanage that suffered an attack by Junkrat and Roadhog who decided to make a firework show with the building. But thankfully no kids were injured but one girl remained inside. So throwing caution to the wind, I charged in and managed to get the girl out of the building before it exploded but I didn't make it out in time. As a result...I lost both my legs and my right arm and my bravery though caught the attention of some Overwatch agents who helped him recover his lost limbs with Winston's scientific expertise and Mercy's medical knowledge, they managed to make robotic limbs for me. Neat huh? as a way to repay their kindness, I wanted to join the Overwatch so I could not only repay my debt but to look for other players who might have been warped into the game with me before they go to the hands of Talon. Quite the story, eh?

Anyway, today I was in New York City to find a guy named The wandering phantom and recruit him to Overwatch and I hope he does cause Jack was the one who destroyed the orginzation that held the Phantom in the first place. So I waited more with at the plaza when...

*BOOM!*

A huge explosion blew up the entire base of Talon as people were...cheering? Guess someone got Talon on the run this time.

"That has to be the phantom's doing." said.

"Has to be. I'm getting a signal of him heading to our location. Let's go meet him in person."

(Dante's pov)

/30 minutes earlier/

I managed to find the room where they were storing the weapon my client was talking about through the vents and I swear to god...it looks somewhat of a resemblance to Metal gear Rex. Thankfully...as my client told me, it wasn't complete. So this was the perfect opportunity to destroy it.

" **Go, my children...send this place to the fiery depths of hell**." I whispered.

Wondering what I was doing? Sending stealth spider bombs out of my jacket as they attached themselves to fuel tanks near the weapon. Now these spider bombs are my babies. These bombs can stay hidden away from enemy radar and sure they maybe small but they pack a punch if near any flammable objects.

I managed to get out of the base undetected but of course...it was not THAT simple. No...Widowmaker knew I would come and points her rifle directly at my head.

"So the infamous phantom decides to make his appearance." She smirks.

" **...And the cold-hearted assassin decides to try to what? Put a bullet in my brain?** " I scoffed.

"I would've but I'm under orders in taking you in. My boss wants to have a word with you."

" **You might have to rethink that...** "

Before she could ask, the base of Talon was blown to bits as I hit Widowmaker out with quick punches and kicks(Phantom pain style) and knocked her out with a final punch to her face.

" **Cause I don't work with terrorists like Talon.** " I finished as I vanished into the shadows.

I continued walking to the plaza as I get a message from my client that he sent $900 in my account and that he's hoping to do business again. I hope so cause I have around 1k in my account.

"Phantom, correct?" I heard a male voice.

I look ahead of me and I see a guy with robotic limbs and approaching me as I just sighed.

" **Overwatch...** " I narrowed my eyes.

"So you know...our boss wants to recruit you to join our cause."

" **I'm just a mercenary. I have no interest in-** "

"Yes we know but you can't be neutral all the times. Sooner or later you have to pick a side." The man said with seriousness.

" **...Fine. I'll go with you but let me tell you right now...if this is a setup, I'll kill you both.** " I said with no emotion.

"It won't be."

Better not...cause I grow tired of liars...

(A/N:

Wow guys. I just started this story and already this story is booming with followers. Thanks for the support! Your support inspires me to more chapters for this story and hope to please you readers the chapters :) )


	3. A dark past can haunt you sometimes

Chapter 3

(Cole's pov)

/2 days later/

Phantom had talked to Jack about being recruited in Overwatch and after some good convincing, he was recruited but I suspect...he could be a player from the real world.

"Bloody hell! You destroyed Talon's headquarters all by yourself!?" Tracer asked rather shocked.

" **Yeah...all thanks to these.** " Phantom said as a robotic spider came out of his sleeve.

"What is that?" I asked.

" **This? This is a spider bot. I have three models of these: Stun spiders, Scouting spiders and spider bombs. This right here is a spider bomb. They may look small but attach it on an any explosives and they sure can major damage to a whole facility.** " Phantom said as the spider bomb went under the Phantom's sleeve.

"Wow." I said rather astonished.

" **Now if there isn't any questions, I'm going go to my room to relax...** " Phantom says as he went to his room as I noticed him taking his mask off as he entered his room.

"Is he always that serious?" Tracer asks me.

I just shrugged. He could be like that or just hiding his true emotions...

(Dante's pov)

"Relaxation at last..." I said as I took off my mask as I placed it on the counter and laid down on the bed.

Is it relaxation? Not quite...every time I close my eyes...I remember that horrific job I took on my first week in the game...and as a mercenary.

/2 weeks ago/

It was a rainy night at New York City when my client assigned me to take out a corrupt police captain and a crime boss who were getting money from Talon to keep the city under Talon's control and that I would meet them at an Italian restaurant at Little Italy. My client's orginzation had the evidence to prove to the city that not even the authorities can be trusted and to prove our point that we don't like corrupted authorities, this job was the coup de grâce to send a message to the police.

Anyway...have you watched Godfather where Michael kills Sollozzo and the captain of the police department? That's what happened here...but it was different of how it starts...

I acted as a mercenary looking for a job as we began negotiating the prices of the jobs the crime boss. I was told by my client that my client's men hid a gun behind a toilet so I can eliminate my targets so I acted as casual as possible and had to excuse myself to go to the bathroom but I had to be checked if I had any weapons on me which thankfully they couldn't find any. As I went to the bathroom, I found a Smith & Wesson 500 hidden behind a toilet and carefully but quickly took the revolver out of the toilet and started taking some deep breathes.

"Okay...okay...you can do this...just cap the two of them and it's over...right?"

Keep in mind that this was my first time killing someone for possibly for the greater good...and it used to scare me after I have done next...

I put the revolver in my pocket and casually walked back to my seat to talk to the crime boss. Then...I had that...feeling...the feeling that makes you crave for death...the monster inside me...wants to just kill them already and be done with it...so that's what I did...I got off my seat one last time and...

*BANG!*

Shot the crime boss in the head killing him instantly...then I look at the shocked police captain and...

*BANG!* *BANG!*

Shot him in the neck then finally shot him in the head to end his misery. I dropped the gun as people ran out of the restaurant in a panic as I walked out of the restaurant and went in a car that my escort parked at as the driver finally drives out of the scene.

"Good job, kid. My boss will be happy to know the job is done." The driver said.

My hands were feeling shaky and terrified as the driver noticed my behavior.

"First time killing someone? Don't worry. It can be hard to get over someone you killed. Anyway...here." The driver said as he tossed me an envelope.

I look at the envelope then at the driver wondering if this was a set up or not.

"5k as promised. Don't worry. It's not a setup since you taught that rat, Marco, a lesson."

Remember when I said that double crossing a mercenary was a bad idea? Well this was one of them. This guy named Marco...ugh...I hated him so much. He promised me 10k for stealing goods from a Talon supply truck and when I found out double crossed me, I grabbed both his hands and crushed them on a vice. Yes. A vice. I was that mad. How bad did I mess up his hands? I'd say his bones were beyond repair due to the huge amount of force I put on that vice.

"Thanks..." I mumbled.

"No problem, kid. For now...stay low. My boss will handle the rest to cover your tracks." The driver said as he stopped the car near my house.

"Inviare i miei saluti al tuo capo. (Send my regards to your boss.)" I said as I put the envelope in my pocket and got out of the car.

"Nessun problema. (No problem.)" The driver said before I closed the door.

/Present/

Now normally the part of me going into a mental breakdown for killing two people in cold blood would always wake me up...but not this time. Mercy got in my room and told me she wanted to do a check up to see if I was fit for doing any missions. So I let her do the check up on me and as she began doing the usual check up...she was suddenly shocked of something.

"Amazing..."

What? It wasn't my balls you were squeezing just to check on my condition?

"What?" I asked.

"According to my scanners, you're bone structure look unusually sturdy and unusual blood cells. How-" Mercy said as she began taking notes on her data pad.

"All you need to know that I was experimented on from an orginzation..." I frowned at her.

"Making you some sort of weapon..." She added.

I nodded.

"I see...well...that will have to do for now. I'll let you know when you are good to go." Mercy says as she left my room.

I put my clothes back on and noticed Tracer trying to peek in my room as I put the belt back on my pants.

"If you were expecting a nude show then you just missed it." I said as I put on my shirt.

The look of disappointment on Tracer's face pretty much proved my point as she just left me.

"Women..." I scoffed.

I wish she didn't heard that cause she does a recall and gives me a nasty glare the moment I said that.

"What did you say, you bloody wanker?"

"Women. What you going to strike me for just saying that?" I smirked.

Now you think she wouldn't strike me just cause I said that. Wrong. She tries to smack me but was suddenly shocked by my Stun spiders making her fall on the ground.

"You..." She growls.

She yelps in pain a bit as the spider shocks her one last time as the spider returned back to me.

"Oh be quiet, you damn baby. That shock wasn't too bad." I rolled my eyes.

She stayed quiet as I picked her up and put her in her room. I think I caught her blushing as I left to my room. I think she digs me.

"The hell was going on?" Cole asks.

"Girl problems." I said as I walked past him.

"Oh, Phantom! Jack wants to see your actions in VR training in a few hours." I heard Cole.

"Oh joy..." I sighed.


	4. Phantom's ultimate weapon

Chapter 4

(Cole's pov)

Tracer was in a foul mood...well...seems more embarrassed than pissed off and my god did this turned into a strange turn of events.

"What were you doing in Phantom's room in the first place? Mercy made it clear to us not go to Phantom's room cause she was doing his check up." I looked at Tracer suspiciously.

She then suddenly blushed as I realized what she was trying to do. I covered my face and looked away from her for a bit.

"Oh god...you did not." I groaned.

"No! It was after Mercy finished doing Phantom's check up! I! Only saw his muscled chest..." Tracer said even more embarrassed.

"Hardly believable." I said as I uncovered my face.

"I DID!" Trace shouts trying to sound convincing.

Phantom walks past me with earphones with blaring music on that I swear I heard the words coming from his earphones "In my head it's like hell" (A/N: It's an actual song from warmer. Look it up.) minding his own business as Tracer just glares at Phantom as he just ignores her like if Tracer wasn't there.

"I'm going to talk to him." I sighed.

Phantom got to the break room and as I got in, he is looking at me with an emotionless stare.

"You want to talk...if this is about to Trace, she tried to see me nude but only saw my chest." He said as he got a soda can from a vending machine.

So Tracer was telling the truth...wait...she tried to see Phantom nude?!

"Wait...why?"

He just shrugs as he opened his can of soda and started drinking for a bit.

"I'm guessing she wanted to fuck."

I cringed right off the bat the moment he said that.

"Sorry. Bad joke."

Wouldn't surprise me if she tried to do it cause of that ass that everybody wouldn't shut up about.

"I have to go. I got VR training to do to get ready for." Phantom said as he finished drinking his soda and walked out of the break room.

2 hours later and I was watching the monitor at the main hall to see Phantom's action in VR training. Now this guy was amazing. His speed, his skills with a gun, strategy with his spiders and stealth were great...but...that's not reason why Phantom is a dangerous ally. Because of the dark fucked up history Jack told me, Phantom slits his wrist with his bowie and some of his blood was floating on the air and starts to shift into the grim reaper's scythe.

"Holy shit..." Tracer said so quietly.

That's not what made Phantom scary...his eyes turned menacing red as his long black hair turned dead white and god damn...that sadistic grin was damn scary...he takes his scythe and went to a killing spree...and as he killed the last solider...blood from the body of the dead soldiers go in his body healing any wounds he had.

"The fuck was that Jack?" I ask.

"...Project Death...it was suppose to make Phantom into an indestructible weapon for Talon but wasn't 100% complete when I raided the facility resulting his escape. The project was then discontinued but I fear Talon may be on the lookout for Phantom after hearing finding out that he was hiding..."

"So what was that he just used?" I asked.

"Phantom's ultimate weapon. The blood scythe. He sacrifices some of his blood to form a weapon and that weapon...changes him. He kills his foes and takes the life force out of them to not only heal but makes him powerful. But that doesn't last. which as a matter of fact should be ending right about...now."

As Jack said "Now" Phantom turned to normal, his scythe disappears and was starting to stagger a bit.

"That power has its limits that can lead to exhaustion if used too much which can be very dangerous." Jack said as he walked to the VR room.

"How do you know this, Jack?" I asked him.

"I saw him use it from an ambush 1 week ago when Phantom was avoiding Talon." Jack said as got in the VR room.

"Bloody hell...I'm starting to feel bad for Phantom." Tracer sighed.

"Starting to feel sympathy already?" I ask her.

She blushed and looks away. ...She really does have feeling for Phantom...

"Real smart, Tracer." I rolled my eyes.

(Dante's pov)

"Amazing performance, Phantom...or should I say...Dante?" Jack said as he entered the VR room.

"Satisfied? You saw my "Weapon" and what it does...can you leave me alone about it and what it can do? I rather not talk about it."

Now you're probably saying "That was a sick weapon you have. You're a bad ass!" Two words. Fuck. You. There's nothing praise of what I am! I'm a fucking monster who was experimented on for fuck sake and you want to praise me!? ...that's what I thought. ...sorry...it's that when someone praises me for using that "weapon"...it disgusts me.

"Excu-"

"Just because I wasn't in that hall talking to Cole, doesn't mean I don't know what the hell you told him." I growled.

"Da-"

"Shut it. I'm in no fucking mood for talk." I said as I walked past him and went to my room.

Talking about my past is something I hate talking about and when people spread my past around, I get shunned upon to most people. Trust me...I've been there and I hated it before this situation ever occured. ...Thanks alot, Blizzard. You really fucked my life up...big time...

(Tracer's pov)

/Two hours later/

I was walked to Phantom's room and as I went to go talk to him...

"Come in, Tracer." I hear Phantom's voice from the other side of the room.

Bloody hell...I swear it's like he knows I was coming...as I entered the room...Phantom looked...depressed. he looks at me with a depressed look then sighs.

"What do you want?"

"I heard about your past...and I just want to apologize of my stupidity earlier."

He was silent for a second...

"Look...I mean it. I didn't mean to act stupid like some idiot trying to get attention-"

"I know you didn't mean but judging your emotion...you feel sorry of my past. Now I ask...do you really feel sorry about my past? Look at me directly in the eye that you mean it." He said with a serious look.

I looked at him dead in the eye with a serious look and I finally said...

"I mean it. I'm not the kind of gal to be making fun of someone's past as horrible as yours."

He keeps staring at me for maybe five bloody minutes then smiled. Cheeky bastard...

"At least you're honest..." He said as he laid down on his bed.

"You want to talk about something to get it off your system?"

"Perhaps another time...for now I need to calm myself. Thanks anyway..."

"If you want to talk to me, let me know, Love." I smiled.

"Before you go, let me tell you this...I am still human...don't think of me as some sort of heartless bastard who doesn't give shit of what's going on...I have feelings...I have a heart...it's that trying to forget the past is hard to forget..."

"I understand..."

We said our goodbyes as I went to my room with a smile on my face...

"Well...that went well..." I sighed.


	5. A Phantom with a heart?

Chapter 5

/1 week ago/

/Location: County Prison/

"Hey, guard? My cell is-"

"Shut up and keep walking!"

...

"Wait, wha-"

"He's all yours, Phantom."

" **Thank you, Gomez.** "

"Wait! I didn't mean to kill her!"

" **Shut it. You killed your two year old kid all because she interrupted your game time with video games...well let me tell you something, asshole. When I hear assholes killing kids cause stupid nonsense like this...they deserve no...mercy...but you know what? You're not worth a bullet.** "

"Pleas-Gack!"

" **I'll be sure you share the same fate as that little girl instead! Say hello to Satan for me and tell him I sent you cause I'm sure he'll give you a nice treatment for scumbags like you."**

*SNAP!*...*THUMP!*

"Thanks, Phantom. I'll be sure to-"

" **Keep the money. It's the least I can do for someone who lost someone dear.** "

"Really? Thanks."

" **You know where to call me if you need help on other issues. Hope your granddaughter finds peace now...** "

"Sure thing, Phantom...and...thanks..."

"Anytime, officer."

(Cole's pov)

/Back to the current week/

/Next day/

So I find out Phantom's real name is Dante according to Tracer and that isn't all too serious all the times...Dante...where have I heard that name before?

Anyway...Dante did some target practice with me to see who gets the most points. Now here's when he up his game...he changed his fire mode to burst and with every 3 shots it fired it would hit the bullseye and the head. This guy must've had good control to do something like that. Normally you wouldn't hit a specific target with burst unless you have good control with the gun.

We stopped as Dante switched his fire mode to single and places it on the ground.

"Damn, Dante. You're good with that rifle."

"Took me a week to learn how use it. By the way...have you seen Tracer?" He suddenly asked.

"Last time I saw her she went to do a mission with Winston. Something about Talon taking control of Paris."

"Huh..."

"Why do you ask?"

He looks away from as he suddenly was uncomfortable of the question...oh...I see where this is going.

"Don't even think about it. We just talked." He suddenly said with a serious tone.

Whoa...being defensive, aren't ya?

"Okay, dude. Whatever you say." I chuckled.

Dante straps his rifle on his back and walks out the room leaving me confused. Does he care for Tracer? That's rather too sudden...

"Shit...He actually beat me in his own game..." I grumbled as I looked at the target score.

(Dante's pov)

I went to my room and started tinkering my spider bots when I hear a knock on the door.

"It's opened." I said.

The door opens and I hear Jack clearing his throat. Oh boy...

"Look. If you're going to make speech about yesterday cause I don't want to hear it."

"I'm not..."

"Then make it quick. I'm rather busy here."

"I'm send you and Cole to Paris to assist Tracer and Winston. Be ready by 1200."

Noon...figures.

"Sure thing, Jack...but mind telling me this. Are Talon really trying to take over Paris?"

"Yes. They plan to take over the world...one by one...Thankfully there shouldn't be too many of them since they just started their operations."

"So the whole riot was...?"

"Was Talon's way of trying to get us out of the picture."

"Figured something was up..."

"You knew?"

"Pretty much. But I couldn't do anything cause I was experimented at the time that riot started."

"I see..." He said as he walked out of my room.

But before he could leave...

"I'm sure Tracer would be glad to see you." He chuckles as he left.

That...for God's sake...did this dude actually said that?! Son of a bitch! One of these days I'm going to get him for this! Wait...why am I being so defensive about her? ...Fuck...I think I may be having feeling for her...

(A/N: I'm not making this up when I added that part on the beginning. A piece of shit killed his 2 year old kid cause the kid interrupted him from playing his video games. This goes to show that Phantom (Me) that scumbags like him don't deserve a second and deserve the death sentence. Anyway enough of that sad shit, I'm looking forward for this other game called Battleborn that is another first person shooter once I finish playing Overwatch for a bit. Is it awesome as Overwatch? For me? yes. For you, you be the judge of that. And before I forget, yes. The same guys who did Boarderland did that game so I'm sure Boarderland fans like me will that game. So I hope that game gets as much attention as Overwatch for this website. Which I probably might think of doing later. Oh and Kudos for Blizzard on giving the finger to people who talk stupid about Tracer's pose. Priceless.)


	6. AN: Whoa

Whoa...O.o the moment I mentioned Battleborn, five people sent me messages that they want to see the Battleborn story. Let me make this clear so you understand. I'm not bashing you guys, I just want you guys to understand.

1: I need to study the game more. Characters, story, factions, etc. Just like I how I took my time studying for Overwatch.

And

2: . . when I'm rushed to do work on stories, I make huge mistakes that freaks me out.

Hope you understand so don't worry, you'll get your chance in seeing that story. And I am not abandoning this story just so you guys don't freak out.


	7. Enter Rachael the kitsune ninja

Chapter 6

(Dante's pov)

/Paris/0000 AM

As much as I want to go sight seeing, I had to keep my distance from Talon goons who are trying to take over Paris. To my relief, they weren't planning to bomb Paris. I believe what they're trying to dictate Paris rather destroy it. In fact, they plan to do that in the world.

/10 hour earlier/

/Location: Safehouse at Paris/

"What is this?" Cole asks me.

"Stop asking and hold still."

I had to change Cole's identity to look like a Frenchman so that Talon didn't try to catch him and ruin our plan.

"Behold the face changer. This gadget can change your identity into anyone. It not only changes your look but it also changes your voice. Hold still. Just need to finishing touches. And don't talk or you'll be talking like a mute."

I put a machine on his throat until I heard a beep.

"Now talk."

"Bonjour! I am Cole!" Cole said with his new voice.

"Nice, huh?"

"Oui. This is unique. We can sneak past Talon security undetected."

"Just as long as you don't do anything stupid. For now we need to find some information on what's going on and whatever you do, don't do anything stupid that will cause suspicion of your actions."

"Roger that. How come you're not wearing your gas mask?"

"Talon are looking for Phantom. Not Dante. They only got a picture of Phantom but not Dante. You see what I'm getting at?"

"Oui." Cole nods.

"Good. And if they want to identify you, remember use your fake name and ID I gave you."

"Got it. Be the way...I can get my face and voice back right?"

"Of course. I know how to change you back so relax."

/Current time/

I see an outpost near the plaza and as suspected...it's guarded...or was. I see some sort of shadow shooting some sort of bolt from a crossbow killing the guards in the head. I cautiously walk there and I was suddenly held into a headlock.

(Introducing Samurai of honor Rachael's character. Well...Rachael. yes she's actually in it and so is her sister, Mizuki.)

"You have nerve to be following me, Scumbag." I heard a female voice.

Wait...I know that voice...

"Rach? Rachael, it's me. Dante."

I hear her gasp as she quickly let's go of me. I turn around and I see her in a fox mask on her face with a kunoichi uniform with a crossbow and katana on her back.

"Dante? What are you doing here?"

Rachael Miramoto. 21 year old Japanese who has quite the temper if anything happens to her family and no we are not in some love relationship or whatever the hell you call it. She's my childhood friend. If you're thinking she's some sort of ninja, well...I'm going to guess yes cause back in the real world she learned martial arts, marksmanship and how to use a blade by her father.

"Simple. Getting rid of Talon. I can help you out if you want."

"I just want to ask you a question real quick."

"Make it quick."

"Are...Are you Phantom?" She asked.

I slowly nod...as she gasped.

"Dante. You can't be here. Those guys want you alive and I'm sure they aren't the kind of guys that would give you the special treatment."

"You think I don't know? They experimented on me in the first place." I frowned.

"Oh...sorry."

"Now if we're done tal-"

I was suddenly interrupted when I heard my earpiece beep. I turn it on and what I heard next shocked me...

"Dante. Bad news. I just hacked in the mainframe of the surveillance system in the Talon headquarters and I see Tracer and Winston in a prison cell being ready for execution. It gets worse...I looked at the ground floor and I see some kids that are about to be experiment on."

I looked at Rachael shocked and I can tell she knows what's going on.

"Okay. Keep in eye on surveillance for now. Be sure to get ready when I'm ready to escape in case things get out of hand."

"Of course." Cole said as I turned off my earpiece.

"There's kids in the base being experimented on. Is that why you're here? To save them?" I asked Rachael.

"Yes. They have my little sister there too."

That would be Mizuki Miramoto. Rachael's 16 year old twin sister. She's a bit of the opposite of Rachael but she can still kick your ass if you provoke her. Still...she isn't always the kind of gal to lose her temper easily...

"Damn...Listen. since we're going in there doing some rescuing, it's best we split up to make it easy. You go rescue the kids, I'll rescue my team."

"You with Overwatch?"

"Yeah...better than working with Talon that's for sure."

"...Okay. good luck." She said as jumped in mid air and vanished.

"Tracer...you better not die on me when I get there..."

I take out my mask out of my jacket and put it on as I take out my silenced glocks.

" **Cause there's going to be hell to pay when I find out something bad happened to you cause I care for you."**

(A/N: Before I sign off, I'm going to tell you something about the Battleborn story of what it's going to be like. The story is going to be like this one where the player is warped in the game scenarios, no censorship sadly to keep that usual humor cause it's going to be M rated, I haven't determined if I'm going to add pairings cause I'm still looking through the characters a little more and finally...if you guys want to be in that story, let me know and I'll set you up for a bio. What faction I'm going to be in once I do the story? Rouge. I don't need to explain cause it's on the Wiki.)


	8. Freeing France

Chapter 7

(Dante's pov)

I got to the outpost and used my spider bombs through the vents so it can blow up inside the base to kill some guards. I then climb through the window on the first floor and walked down the stairs as the alarm began blaring.

"The bloody hell was that?" I heard Tracer.

Guess it's my turn to save her...but I suppose I can make fun of her a bit. So I got to the cell where Tracer and Winston are at and just as I see Tracer looking at me surprised, this is what I said.

" **Cheers, love. The cavalry's here.** " I said with a British accent that sounds similar to Daniel Craig's.

"You cheeky nobhead! That's my line!" She blushed.

I chuckled as I unlocked the cell with my hacker spider. Introducing my newest creation, the hacker spider. Made by yours truly. This spider can hack through even the highest security systems in seconds making these kind of securities a joke.

Just as the cell door opens up, I was shot in the head by a bullet from a sniper. Of course that didn't faze me. I've been shot in the head...stabbed in the head before and the wound would heal faster than Wolverine's regeneration ability.

" **That wasn't nice...** " I growled as I looked at Widowmaker.

"So my suspicions were correct. You are the escaped test subject Talon worked so hard on." She smirks.

" **Tracer. Winston. Make a run for the back alleyway. Cole is waiting for you two. I'll buy you two some time. Go! Now!** "

"Don't you bloody die on me." Tracer said as Winston rushed to the back exit.

" **I don't plan on dying, love.** " I said using the same accent as hers'.

You can tell I'm smirking when I said and as I expected she blushed.

"Why are you making this difficult, Phantom? The more you make this difficult to get you. The more people are going to be harmed."

I start chuckling making Widowmaker frown.

" **You guys are pretty stupid if plan to do something lIke that...** "

"And why is that?"

Cue the walking dead theme for this reference...

" **That you're fucking with the wrong people...** "

(Rachael's pov)

I got my sister out of her shackles as I helped the kids escape too...but you think it's simple right? Guess who showed up ...Right. Reaper. He points his shotguns at me as I point my katana at his throat.

"Mizuki. Get out of here. Be sure you get the kids to safety." I told my sister.

"Okay." She said as her and the kids rushed out of the base.

The battle was tense...this guy was not to be messed with. He matched my speed every time I got close to hit him but he still can't get a shot on me cause I would deflect his shots with my katana. Believe me...he was good. But I got him where I want him.

"Sakeru! (Rend!)" I shouted as I slashed his torso with my claws.

He covers his torso with his right hand as he points at me with his shotgun on his other hand. Then for some reason...he starts chuckling.

" _ **Not bad for a little vixen...could've been a finest member for Talon..**_ " He said weakly.

"AFTER KIDNAPPING MY SISTER, I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!" I shouted with anger.

" _ **Figured...still...It-**_ "

" **Shut up.** " Dante said as he got behind Reaper and knocked him out with a knock out punch.

"What took you so long?"

" **Had to deal with a spider that needed to be put in her place. Let's go.** "

"You didn't-"

" **No. She's paralyzed.** " Dante said as he left the base with me.

Huh...It always knew Dante hated Widowmaker but I never thought he would go that far.

(Dante's pov)

/10 minutes earlier/

"You think that threat should scare me? Please..." She scoffed.

What she didn't know that I had a hidden spider ready to pounce her right behind her.

" **Sorpresa(Surprise.)** "

"Wha-?"

The spider jumps on Widowmaker's neck and injected paralysis substance in her.

Meet my other new spider bot. The stealth spider. This spider is a perfect assassin to kill it's target with poison or subdue the target with paralysis.

" **Consider yourself lucky, Widowmaker. You become the very first Talon member to become a statue for the whole two days. Enjoy.** " I said as the stealth spider went in my sleeve while I went up the stairs.

/One day later/

France was free from the tyranny of Talon and believe me when I say this not only France wanted Talon gone but the entire countries of Europe wanted them gone and to prove their point across to any Talon agents, Europe bombed Talon HQS whenever that Talon attempts to take over a country. Shocking, huh? Guess when we gave the parents back their kids they must've been really mad at Talon cause of that. I would be to if anything happened to my kid.

So anyway...Rachael and Mizuki join Overwatch once we left France so they can kick Talon's ass...and believe me. They mean it when I say that. ...Yes, Cole. I gave your face and voice back so I didn't forget.

About 1 hour later, I was playing Hearthstone(Yeah Blizzard wasn't afraid to advertise their games in their own game.) a holographic screen on my free time when Tracer comes in with a smile. I paused my game and looked at Tracer with a smile (keep in mind my mask was off at the time.).

"Hey, Tracer. Something on your mind?" I ask.

She sits next to me as she rests her head on my shoulder...that escalated quickly.

"Thank you...for saving me."

"Your welcome."

Then...it happened...our eyes made contact...and as Tracer's face got close to mine...she kissed me in the mouth...score. I decided to return the kiss as she blushed real hard.

I stopped kissing and as she hugged me close...I think she loves me.

"That was for saving me." She said.

However...

*SMACK!*

Ouch...

"That was for using my line, you nobhead. The bloody hell were you thinking using that line? To mock me?"

I just laughed it off as she blushed more when I told her to see how she would react. Oh...this was going an interesting relationship.

(A/N: I'm afraid I have some bad news to all you Battleborn fans...I won't be publishing the Battleborn story until it makes it to list of games for this website other than putting it to the miscellaneous section(which is probably one of the many sections that doesn't get much attention. So until I see Battleborn in the category, I won't publish the story. Sorry. Also what's that terrible rapping I heard at the intro. Ugh...it's horrible. The beat was awesome but the singing? Horrible. And the ending...WHY?! WE KILLED THEIR LEADER! WHY DO WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH MORE OF HIS GOONS! But...I digress. I still like playing the game despite those negatives.)


	9. The Miramoto vixen sisters rough life

Chapter 8

(Dante's pov)

/1 hour later/

"You didn't kill Widowmaker and Reaper? Then what happened to them?" Rachael asks me.

"Prison. Awaiting execution. Don't worry. They are in a tight security prison that my contact arranged."

"Care to explain?" She asks as she took off fox mask revealing her fox face.

Huh...guess Rachael is a vixen...

"My contact was an agent from her majesty's secret service and wanted my help to get those two alive."

"Did hear that right?" I heard Jack behind me.

I turn around and I see Jack looking at me really suspicious like I did something wrong.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I thought the officials wanted us dead?" Jack asked rather confused?

"Not everyone from the looks of it. The secret service aren't stupid and look through matter with their own resources than listen to some bullshit the media say." I said as I sat down.

"I don't remember telling me about that." Cole said.

"That's because my contact wanted it hush hush. If I told you guys about it, my cooperation with the secret service would be terminated and they would have to get Widowmaker and Reaper on their own." I sighed.

"So they are on our side?" Jack asks.

"Yes. I got a message from my contact an hour ago that they plan to find evidence to clear our names while we take down the last Talon headquarters." I said as I leaned back on my chair.

"You sound like you done this kind of thing before." Rachael said rather curious.

"Twice. That's a story for another time. I'm rather too stressed to be talking about it now." I said as I closed my eyes for a bit.

/2 hours later/

I went to the junkyard to get some parts for new spider bots I might come up with when I suddenly saw very familiar logo sign...a sign that I really want to forget. Konami. Yup...want to know why this logo is in the junkyard? Well it turns out there was a raid(not sure if it was a police raid but it was a raid.) was what shut Konami down and judging how this went was probably the workers tired of the abuse they had and finding out that Konami has been doing some very shady(Illegal no doubt.) business when it came with games which doesn't surprise me cause ever since Hideo Kojima left Konami, they tried their best cover their ass to protect their reputation but aren't doing a good job of doing it.

"Huh...don't fuck with people in the future or you get burned, Konami. I wonder if D'va was involved of that raid...?" I mumbled as I walked past the logo.

Back to the matter at hand. I went to the middle of the junkyard to get some robotic parts that my friend, Desmond, was selling. I know Desmond when I started my days a mercenary and he was the main reason I got these spider bots. Let me give a brief history about Desmond. Desmond is a 22 year old Caucasian who works at a junkyard and occasionally sells robotic parts for the right seller. His service isn't cheap but he has really good parts that can really be helpful in a pinch.

"Hey, Desmond."

"Hey, Dante. The usual?" He asks me.

"Yeah but I'm thinking of something that can shoot through armor."

"Ah...I knew you'd ask me that. I just so happen to have something like that. It's not silent like you may have hoped but it gets the job done."

He shows me some sort of miniature cannon that fits perfectly for my spider bots.

"This plasma canon is perfect for destroying armor tanks, vehicles and robots in one shot and maybe any armored soldiers. But let me warn you...one shot is all it needs cause it overheats once it fires. So give it about a minute or two to cool down...unless of course you exploding shrapnel to hurt you." He said as he was holding the cannon for me to see.

"So how much?" I ask.

"For you? 10k." He smirks.

"Make it 5k."

"Shit...you always get me by the balls with your bargains. Fine. 5k." He chuckles.

"Deal." I said with a smile as I gave him an envelope of 5k in it.

"You know where to find me if you ever want to find me." Desmond said as he went to his shed.

"Will do." I said as I walked out of the junkyard.

Now you're asking..."Did you get friendly with an individual?" Let me make this perfectly clear and this is the only time I'm going to say this. When I'm the Phantom, I'm cold hearted, a guy that can sometimes give you the cold shoulder and emotionless. He can sometimes be a guy who has a heart depending on the situation like the time with Tracer but don't get used to it. When I'm Dante (myself), I'm a casual guy with not a care in the world minding my business. Just your normal guy. You got that?...Good.

About another hour, I began making a new spider bot in my room when I heard knocking on the door(Audio from spy spider bot.) I growled in frustration cause I did not want to be disturbed. I walked to the door and as I opened the door...I see Mizuki(who is also a vixen.).

"Mizuki. I'm a little bu-"

"Dante. We need to talk." She said with a serious tone.

"...Fine. in the room." I said as Mizuki got in the room and closed the door.

Thankfully...my room gives me complete privacy. Sound proof walls so that no one hears the noises from the outside or inside and no cameras. Perfect for me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat down on my chair.

"It's about how me and Rachael got here...in the Overwatch universe..." She sighs.

"I'm going to guess you got warped in the game as well with Rachael, correct?"

She nods...

"When we got in this universe...our lives changed. We were wandering kunoichis getting jobs to earn money and the next being chased by the Shimada family so that they recruit us...or something like that."

Ah yes...the Shimada family...a patheic lot. They tried to hire me once just so they can have me help regain their power they once had...I refused to cooperate with them of course and to prove my point...I killed the guy(cause he wanted to kill me when I refused to work for the Shimada family.) who was trying to hire me, carved a message "You're not welcome here, Shimada." and left his body on the pier where I was expecting their boss. Never heard from the Shimada family ever since that day. ...Yeah I was a bit demented at the time...

"You joined them?" I asked rather concern.

"Of course not! Rachael knows about them than I and knows that they couldn't be trusted. We escaped from them and went to hiding to avoid them."

"They must be desperate...ever since Hanzo and Genji left the Shimada family, their power has been going down the shitter after that attack from Overwatch." I said as I sighed.

"Seems that way...we continued doing jobs as wandering Kunoichis while we did our best in avoiding the Shimada family."

"And those jobs were?" I asked with my eyebrow up.

"Assassinations, Stealing and planting fake evidence to pin the crime on corrupted officials."

"Wow..."

"Yeah...but we mostly avoid making contact with crime lords and any corrupted officials that may try to...get away from their crimes." She sighs.

"So how did Rachael heard about me?"

"Rachael told me that the Shimada family found one of their Lieutenants dead on the pier and they looked spooked according to Rachael. Something about "I knew trying to hire the Phantom was a bad idea." or something like that. Probably explains why we haven't seen them for a long time." Mizuki giggled.

That explains alot...

"One last thing. What the hell was Talon trying to do to you?"

She was silent for a bit then sighs...that incident must've been hard on her.

"Something about turning me into a weapon like you..."

Fuck...I knew it...

"Fuck..."

"Yeah...I better go. I got training session with Rachael that I can't afford to miss."

"Go ahead then. And Mizuki...? Be careful out there."

"I know..."

She starts to leave and Genji was right in front of the door as if he followed Mizuki.

"Ah! Jeez! Genji, don't scare me like that!" Mizuki said with shock.

"...My apologies. Your sister was looking for you..."

"I know. I was just about to go meet her." She said as she went downstairs.

Genji looks at me like if he was giving me a dirty look for a bit and left. I didn't like that look he gave me and he probably suspected that I was going to harm Mizuki. ...I would never harm her. I know better than that.


	10. first Overwatch community

I made a community for Overwatch fans like me for the first time. I will be adding your stories any good OC stories that catches my eye and add it into the community whether it's a self-insert like you the fan being warped into the game story like this or not. I'll still add them in that community to add that attention your story deserves. So consider our first Overwatch community. Opened.


	11. What happened before Phantom joined

Chapter 9

(Cole's pov)

"Assassination attempted exposed..." I muttered as I looked at the article on the computer.

According to the article, Mondatta was going to be assassinated by a Talon assassin when a mysterious mercenary who witnesses say is the Phantom and a former Overwatch agent named Tracer. No harm has occurred to Mondatta but the assassin has escaped. No one knows Phantom's intentions but witnesses say he was hired to prevent the assassination. The reporters did not question him as they couldn't find him when the reporters arrived. Not even Tracer can find out where Phantom was. Well at least I know the assassination was stopped.

"Hm? What's this?"

There was another article involving the Phantom stopping Talon from stealing the doom gauntlets with the the help of Tracer and Winston. Again. Once the situation was resolved, Phantom left without a trace. This guy sure loves to leave without being seen by the media. I guess that's why Jack was so interested in recruiting the guy.

When I finished looking through the articles, I went to target practice only to see Dante(I occasionally like calling him the Overwatch version of Agent 47. Which he kind of hates being called that.) practicing with his dual wielding glocks. I look at the target board he was shooting at and just as like his last target session, he has one hell of an aim. As he finished shooting, he looks at me with a serious look.

"I'm guessing you wanted to ask me something, right?" He says as he holsters his glocks.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you can tell me about that assassination attempt on Mondatta."

He looks at me for a bit as he quietly walks to his seat and sat down on it.

"I was hired by the CIA to prevent Mondatta's assassination from Talon's top assassin. I'm sure you know her."

"Widowmaker." I said as I sat down in front of him.

"Right..."

(Dante's pov)

Earlier. Undetermined year

It started like this...It was late night say maybe 10 pm, I was on the top of a rooftop away from Mondatta's guards when I was given a briefing of how to deal with the assassin.

" _Good evening, Phantom. Enjoying the view?_ "

" **Get to the point. I have no time for chit chat.** " I growled through the comm link.

" _Very well. Our spy that you...punched in the nose has told us that the assassin is will get into position once the speech starts. The assassin goes by the name: Widowmaker. A french assassin from Talon. Shouldn't be too hard for you to find her since you looked up her profile._ "

" **Should I kill her or capture her?** "

" _Whichever suits you. Just stop the assassination from happening_."

" **Oh and before I forget...If I catch you guys trying to make contact with like that spy did...I'll kill you...** "

" _We'll keep that in mind_."

Yeah...a CIA spy snuck up behind me just so he can hire me and the only result he got was a punch to the face. Rule number 2: never sneak up on the Phantom if you're trying to hire him. You are bound to be shot. Anyway...I waited...and waited...and waited...until finally I saw her...Widowmaker. she knocked out the guards patrolling the rooftops when she saw me...

" **Surprised?** " I said with no emotion.

"So you're the Phantom everybody keeps talking about. Hired to kill someone?"

" **Quite the opposite...I'm here to stop you from killing Mondatta...Security are already escorting him out as we speak thanks to me**."

This made her scowl in anger as Mondatta was escorted away but before Widowmaker can take the shot...Tracer showed up...

"Trying to crash another party, love?" Tracer chirps.

She helped me deal with Widowmaker as Mondatta was making his escape...However this didn't stop Widowmaker from trying to kill Mondatta. She has determination I'll give her that...but I never disappoint my clients...so I grabbed her rifle, hit her in the face with the rifle butt then broke it in half with my bare hands...yeah I hit a girl...and I'd do it again. What I didn't expect is that she made a daring escape when an aircraft from Talon showed up and as she escaped...I saw that look of hate Widowmaker gave me as the aircraft left.

Before Tracer could see me, I made a haste escape and hid my uniform and mask in a suitcase and went back to my hideout...

" _Did you stop the assassination?_ "

"Yeah but the assassin escaped."

 _"It doesn't matter...as long as the assassination is stopped, that's all that matters. Still...the CIA would've questioned her what Talon's goals are. As promised, payment will be delivered to you tomorrow. Hope to do business with you, Phantom."_

(Cole's pov)

Current time.

"That explains why Tracer wouldn't stop talking about you." I chuckled.

"Did she? Hm...I'll have to ask her that."

"Heard you were involved of the museum heist. What happened there?"

"Oh I did nothing special. Just stopped Widowmaker and Reaper from getting the doom gauntlets with my sniper rifle..." He sighs.

"Explains why you didn't show yourself in the articles."

"I don't trust those people who are from the media...they like to twist things just to earn publicity." He said with a serious look.

Can't blame him there...

"Is that all you need to ask?" He says as he got off his seat.

"I gu-"

"Good. I need to do testing on my spider bots..." He interrupts me as he leaves to his room.

Huh...he sure can be an asshole...but at least for a good reason...

(There seems to be a glitch in the review system where any recent reviews you may have commented on, won't show up. This wasn't a setting issue or anything like that. This actually happened out of no where to me and my friend, Rachael, who has an issue like this recently. I sent a message on the blog of this website and I hope they got the message cause the issue is ridiculous. Anyway, bad news aside. I got good news. Me and Samurai of honor Rachael(who's Rachael Miramoto in this story.) are going to do collaboration story of another Overwatch story but a different series with the same concept (Player being warped in game scenario). She'll probably do an Overwatch story of her own if she's not too busy with work and all but we'll see.)


	12. Syoc now closed

Syoc is now closed. I got way too many OCS that were submitted and it's going to be hard to keep in track with anymore OCS. So I'm sorry if you guys wanted me to submit your OCS here but as I just mentioned, I got too many OCS that were submitted to me.

*update.*

Here's the list of authors that are and will be in the story

victor157

Samurai of honor Rachael

Arcane Charmcaster

gothgod9415

Bluepheonixstorm

bm3242

Now don't start jumping to conclusions, okay? They submitted me one or two OCS to be in this story so that's why it's going to be difficult to keep in track of any further OCS.


	13. The Phantom's insanity

Chapter 10

(Cole's pov)

Next Day

12:30 PM

Phantom came back from Europe when I heard he killed some U.N members who were suspected of being involved with Talon after the evidence and confession MI6 gathered. Jack didn't seem to be happy with Phantom's actions...

"Care to explain why you killed them, Phantom? We could've-"

"What? Interrogate them? Sorry but maybe you didn't pay attention that MI6 had hardcover evidence to expose the U.N to the entire world that they tried to get rid of us just so Talon can continue their operations."

Jack sighs as I just sat down eating my lunch.

"Besides...the president of the United States made it clear to me that those who cooperate with terrorists like Talon are to be executed..."

I choked a bit as I began coughing as D'va began patting me on the back when I heard Phantom say that. Once I stopped choking and managed to catch my breath, I looked at Phantom shocked not believing what I just heard.

"Did you say the President of United States?" I asked him.

"Yes...he hired me to deal with them cause of their cooperation with Talon. That's all you need to know..." He left as walked to his room.

(Dante's pov)

*Insert music: Warmer-up in flames*

One day earlier...I was Europe leaving from a mansion with all the tied up U.N members panicking for escape only for death to come at their doors. As I exit the gasoline filled house, I threw the match at a safe distance as the house was sent to ablaze. The U.N members were screaming in agony as the fire engulfed their entire bodies...so satisfying...

"Reminds me the time I killed some assholes who loved to push my buttons..." I said as I headed to the airport.

Yeah...I remembered it all too well...

*3 months ago*

It was probably around my first week as the Phantom when I tied four bullies that used to pick on me in the orginzation that experimented on me claiming that I'm a autistic failure that I deserve to die. Well...they never knew that they were the failures...

"Rise and shine, boys! Hope you ready to see an old friend of yours!"

When they saw me...the look on their eyes...the fear on their faces...they knew they were going to die...

"Today's day that you four failures are going to die by the hands by the "Autistic retarded kid". Hope you said your goodbyes cause this is the last time we meet again."

"You can't do this to us! Talon will-"

"Talon will do nothing but get your burned remains...I love it how the bullies act so tough but in the end...they're nothing but cowards...cowards that can't prove themselves that they can better than me and because of your arrogance...Talon has put you four to a one way trip...to hell...now...enjoy the fire show..." I grinned sadistically.

They screamed and screamed begging for mercy as I left the house and set the house on fire with my lighter...as I walked away from the scene...I hear nothing but pure...sweet silence...ah...sweet satisfaction...I was never this satisfied to kill my worst enemies after all the bullshit they put me through...

(Cole's pov)

*present*

"Jack...Dante left this for you to see." I said as I gave him the data disk.

As Jack looked through the contents of the disk, he bangs his desk with his fist in anger when he got a look at it. Hell...I was fucking mad when I found out that the U.N planned the whole get rid of Overwatch scenario from the very start...now I see why Phantom killed them...betrayal to your country is a death sentence...and they got it.

"Leave me be, Cole...I need to think about this..." He growls.

"Yes, sir." I said as I left him alone.

(Short I know but the heat makes me lose my focus.)


	14. Wanting a normal life?

Chapter 11

*This scene right now is maybe graphic and maybe a bit emotional if you play what's the whole by Warmer cause we are entering Phantom's mind. This is inspired from a scene from the game: The cat lady...and inspired from the haters from the reviews on my other Overwatch story I moderated. You have been warned...*

(Dante's pov)

 _ **Everytime I sleep...I find myself in a city...a deserted...destroyed...city...everytime...I go to that one room numbered...6...6...6...I see Shadows...picking on this one shadow standing there as if...as if it did not care...as I hear their insults...**_

 _ **"I hope you die, autistic fuck!"**_

 _ **"You call that a character!? A wolf!? A fucking Mary-sue!"**_

 _ **"Cringe! So much cringe! Stop writing this garbage!"**_

 _ **"Retard! Retard!"**_

 _ **Over...over...and over...again...but as I make a fist making it feel like I was holding a knife...the insults soon stopped as the shadow was soon holding a knife...they would panic and would always say...**_

 _ **"W-Wait...we were just joking. We're just messing with-"**_

 _ **But as I did stabbing...and slashing motions with my fist...the shadows were screaming in agony...panicking...begging for mercy...and the shadow with the knife...mercilessly killed them all...some tried to fight...some tried to run...some tried to call for help...but it's always the same...the always turn up dead...and as the shadow kills it's last victim...the shadow soon reveals itself...as me...caked in blood...and was wearing what looked like a patient's gown...**_

 _ **As I walk out the room...body parts...from the victims my shadow did...hearts...eyeballs...body part limbs...and organs...were displayed like trophies...I see myself walking out the room looking...emotionless...dead...this is what Talon has done to me...when I was experimented on...turned me into a killer...a monster...he would just stand there as body would sway back...and forth...back...and forth...like a crazed man...he wouldn't move unless I did so...We walked to a conveniently placed elevator as there was only one button in bloody words saying...Home...**_

 _ **"Goodbye...Overwatch..." I muttered as the elevator descended.**_

 _ **I would always look at myself as he would see me...with those dead...cold eyes and he would ask me this...question...**_

 _ **"HAvE wE...bEcOmE mOnStErS?" He said with a demonic voice.**_

 _ **I don't normally answer that kind of questions cause I figured he knew already but this time...I gave him my answer...**_

 _ **"Yes...yes we have..." I sighed.**_

 _ **"HmPh...FiGuReD..."**_

 _ **The elevator cords began to snap as the elevator began to fall in full speed...I wasn't scared...I've been to this dream...or world or whatever you call it all the times...and I've seen what happens...it ends with a...**_

 _ ***CRASH!***_

 _ **I've always thought...was I dead...?...am I still alive...? The answer was clear as I see a beaming light peer through the crack of the damaged elevator...as I hear her voice...**_

 _ **"Dante! Come on, Love! Wake up!"**_

 _ **Tracer...yes...it's time for me to wake up from my personal hell...**_

(Rachael's pov)

*2 hours later*

I was training with Mizuki when suddenly she starts to asking me this...

"What was that argument with you and Genji?" She asked me.

"...He wanted to kill Dante cause of what he is..."

"WHAT?! THAT SON OF-" Mizuki growls.

Yeah...when Mizuki told me that Genji stared at Dante, Genji wanted to kill Dante fearing that Dante was going to go into some sort of fucked up rampage. Sounds stupid but it's a scary thought what Talon can do to experimented individuals. Thankfully...I managed to convince Genji that Dante would never do such a thing. However...if Genji saw Dante try to kill us, he will not hesitate to kill Dante...

"Relax...I convinced him not to. If he tries to, I'll kill Genji myself. Sure Dante is not normal but that's Talon's fault, not his. I'm sure he'll find a way to be normal..."

"You got that right..." I heard Dante behind me.

We quickly stopped training and looked at Dante with shock.

"Dante! Don't scare us like that!" Mizuki shouted.

He shrugs.

"Me and Mercy are working on a cure to turn back to normal...and maybe I can forget about the whole Phantom business..."

"But you'll lose your powers..."

Real smart Mizuki...Dante frowns real deep the moment she said that.

"Four word...I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck."

"That's five words." Me and Mizuki said at the same time.

"Whatever...I never asked for it in the first place. I don't need my powers just to fucking win a fight...I have my guns, my knife and my spider bots for a reason." He growled.

"Okay...I get it...Any idea when the cure will be made?" I asked.

"...I don't know...weeks...months...years...I don't know...as long as the cure is developed and makes me normal...I'm fine with it...I want to end this Phantom business already...and maybe start a new life..."He sighs.

Shit...Dante always wanted to go to the Overwatch universe and wanted to be someone special...but it seems Talon twisted that and made him into some sort of fucked up killer...

"I have to go..." Dante said as he walked away.

Wanting to be normal and not wanting his cursed powers...that's something I never expected out of Dante...In all honesty, I don't blame him. If Talon did something like that to me, I would have to find a cure...

"I'm sure he'll succeed in making a cure..." Mizuki sighed.

"Yeah...I'm sure he will..."


	15. Private information

I haven't been doing this story for a long time cause I was tightening my security on my social media accounts cause a certain YouTuber(that Drama alert fucktard.) thinks it's a good idea to go into other people's account's privacy and do false accusations just for fucking fun...and I don't want to hear "Oh you're jealous blah blah blah..." Shut it. This shit home to me when an old man I used to talk to in Runescape (I forgot my original account on that game and what his username was cause it's been real long time I played Runescape) was falsely accused of being a pedophile or something like that and his private information got public cause one fucking idiotic YouTuber and he thinks it's a game...well...let me tell you something...falsely accusing someone a pedophile and going to someone's private information is a serious crime. You are not the FBI or any government official to do that kind of shit. Hell...going through someone's private information is a dangerous thing to do. You never know if that guy is a psycho who doesn't want his private information go public and god forbid go knocking on your door and possibly kill you. Seen that happen to my friend at New York and could've died if I didn't bring my 9MM. And trust me...it will happen. Hope you can get a sense what I'm going on about cause this is a really serious matter that I want this shit to spread around so that the person who tries to go to someone's private information doesn't become a victim to possible psychopaths.


	16. How the Phantom was made

*Remember when I said that invading someone's privacy can be a dangerous thing to do? Let's dive in the Phantom's mind where he talks to his "Shrink" about a target(Based on the drama alert fucktard, Gnomestar.) who tried to threaten the Phantom as publicity stunt but goes wrong when the Phantom takes it personal. Expect Until Dawn experience here. Now keep in mind I am not threatening the gnome. I'm just showing an example what happens when you make enemies with the wrong people. You might want to listen Inside from Warmer to get a sense what's going on.*

Chapter 12

 **"Ahh...Dante. You're just in time for your session."**

 **...**

 **"I see...not much of a talker...now...let's begin with a simple test..."**

 **...**

 **"Right here...are pictures of targets that you killed...were they anyone in this book that you liked before you killed them? ...No? That's not surprise judging that were scumbag criminals who don't deserve any mercy after the suffering they did to the innocents...they're like parasite...correct? They get all "buddy" with you and just when you turn your back on them, they stab you in the back just for the publicity...the fame...the money. Oh definely the money for those bastards...now...tell me who do you hate the most. Remember be honest with me...**

 ***Tap***

 **"Ahhh...him. a coward man who gets fame by ruining innocent lives by falsely accusing someone with false information whether it's rape accusations, Pedophile accusations and racism...probably couldn't fight for shit since his "fights" were staged...sad to see such well known people walk the dark road of corruption just to gain their fame...that's when he hit the end of the road...that's where you come in...you start to expose him of all the vile things he has done to people when suddenly...he starts threatening you if you continued exposing him...you know he's lying through his teeth cause no one knows the Phantom's real identity... He'll not even people from the deep web who hired the Phantom know his identity...but that's not why you killed him. You killed him because the Don from an Italian mafia hired you to kill him cause his first son commited suicide of the false accusations and his private information got leaked cause of him... this was job you couldn't refuse. You discretely lured him to an abandoned warehouse when..."**

 ***SLAM!***

 **"Trapped like a mouse in a maze, the door closes and locks behind him making the poor kid shiver in fear trying to find a way out. That's when you showed up...you sneak up behind him and knock him down to the ground and point that the Don's right hand man gave you at the man. He shudders in fear as you slowly remove the safety of the gun and pressed the barrel on his pathetic head...do you remember what you said next? ...You said "The Don sends his regards.". Without a minute to waste..."**

 ***BANG!***

 **"The poor bastard lost his life to a hitman all because he was making enemies with the wrong people. Now...because of his death, a new host takes his place and finally decided to do some major changes on the show...because of this, the show is back to it's roots as a likeable show. But the people wonder..."What happened to original host?" When the police found his body, they assume it's suicide while other suspect the Phantom. However...if they suspect the Phantom getting involved and try to arrest the Phantom...were never heard again...now I have to ask...how did it make you feel to kill another coward's life...?"**

 **"Great...Satisfied...Relieved..."**

 **"Okay...now...how did you feel of killing him when you found out he had a family?"**

 **...**

 **"Of course...you're the Phantom. You don't care about those kind of things. You're cold hearted, emotionless mercenary who shows no sympathy to cowards, criminals or terrorists. I remembered hearing you mumble some bible verses when you killed the former host. Do you remember them?"**

 **"You shall not steal, nor deal falsely, nor lie to one another. You shall not swear by my name falsely. Neither shall thou profane the name of thy God. I am the Lord...Thou shalt not take the LORD's name in vain. I am the LORD, your God."**

 **"You say those bible verses to yourself?"**

 **"Yes..."**

 **"Good. That's good. At least I know you don't show mercy to liars as well...looks like our times is up...I'll be here...waiting in your mind...til we meet again...Dante."**

 **Dante! Come on, love, wake up!**

(Dante's pov)

"Dante!"

I jolt off my chair as I see Tracer looking at me worried...

"Are you alright? You were muttering to yourself when you had your head on the table..." She said with concern.

"I'm...fine. just seeing things you probably don't want know..." I sighed.

"You want to talk about it, luv?" She asks me with a faint smile.

"Later...I...I need some rest. The delusions are giving me a nasty headache and it's starting to annoy me."

"Okay, luv. Just be sure to come to me if you want to talk."

"I'll keep that in mind." I smiled as I got in my room.

Privacy...peaceful and quiet...it calms my nerves and it sure helps me focus on what I have to do...well today I decided to review some tapes that I stole from the orginzation that experimented on me...the first tape was when I was injected with that stuff that made me become the Phantom...

" _ **Phase 1 of the experiment on Subject-666 is complete. Symptoms of pain, headache and dizziness seems to agitate the Subject. Signs of agressive and violent behavior seems to affected his mental mind. I'll have to administer the anesthetic to calm him down.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **The Subject has entered Phase 2 and seems...docile. he refuses to make eye contact with anyone but me and seems to have gone...delusional. I have to warn the personnels about this in case the Subject is hostile if he makes eye contact with strangers**_."

Still have those headaches and delusions at certain times and I get these fucked up dreams as bad as Susan Ashford's...the next tape was rather interesting...

" ** _That fucking idiot captain. I told him not to make eye contact with Subject 666 and because of that, the Subject broke the captain's arms and legs. This seems to be Phase 2-B. Subject gets hostile when making eye contact with a stranger...he would cover his face...speaking unintelligible showing signs of delusions which seems to cause the Subject distressed. Once the Subject saw the captain, the Subject went feral and took the captain down with such strength...perhaps this is a good opportunity to control him._**

 ** _Subject 666 has entered Phase 3. He's powers were magnificent...his strength...his reflexes...perfect. the problem is...he doesn't seem to be listening to me...this needs more testing to get him in my control more..._** "

Have you ever heard that SCP that is docile as long as you don't look at it's face? Yeah...This shit happened to me...well...use to. You see...I'm being serious when I say this...no other test subject had those symptoms but me. I was apparently a perfect weapon while the others were failures and were...disposed of...I don't need to tell how that went...yeah the nurse had me under control but not entirely...what? You think I'm joking when I wasn't entirely in control? ...you know what? Let's jump to a flashback so you guys gets a sense of what happened.

*Years ago*

It was the day of the raid when the doctor who experimented me was escorting me out to prevent me from being taken away, Jack shows up pointing his assult rifle at the doctor. She tried to have me kill Jack but it didn't succeed cause I refused. She tried to shoot me with her pistol for disobeying her when Jack shot her in the stomach and rib (though I think it hit a lung too.) resulting her fall down the ground as Jack kicks the gun away from her. Before I escaped, Jack told me that I should have a better future than being a terrorist weapon...or something like that. Don't think I'm rude, okay? The effects of the delusions can sometimes affect my hearing or sight. That was when he helped me escape. Sadly we went our separate ways once we escaped...that's how I began my days as a mercenary...

*Present*

"Time for my medication..." I grumbled.

I opened my pill bottle and took one pill from my bottle...put it in my mouth and swallowed it once I drank water from my water bottle...then drifted back to...sleep...

*Before I sign off, Gnomestar has stepped down as host of Drama Alert. Guess he couldn't take the heat from huge YouTubers exposing him. Then this new host shows up and to my honest opinion, he is much more better than Gnomestar. So let's give the new host a chance on Drama alert and make him comfortable on his new job as host. However with every good news, there's always bad ones. Gnomestar will show up from time to time to do interviews and will still get his revenue. Thankfully...thanks to the new YouTube policy (which seems like the guys from YouTube are tired of that Gnome.) that if you violate YouTuber's private information and bully people with false information(or something like that) out of fame, You. Are. Fucked. Yup. Guess YouTube has had enough of that shit especially enough of Gnomestar's shit...This is Yorkmanic88. Signing off.*


	17. Talon make their move at Egypt

*And I'm back. Let's get on to the story this time with the actual chapter.*

Chapter 13

(Dante's pov)

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

" _ **We caught someone trying to get into your profile so that he could humiliate you by swatting you.**_ " Agent Colin said through the phone.

Not this again...there's been alot of people that try to get fame by trying to humiliate me that they have no idea who their dealing with.

"If you're calling me what to do with the parasite, just leave him in a prison cell to rot. Oh and make him squirm...I love to parasites beg for mercy...begging for forgiveness for their sins..." I grinned.

" _ **You are one sadistic bastard, you know that?**_ "

"It's all in the genes, Collin. It's all in the genes." I said as I hung up my phone.

"What was that conversation I just heard, Dante?" I heard Tracer say to me.

"The CIA arrested someone who tried to get into my private information just so he could humiliate me for publicity." I sighed as I turned around to see Tracer.

This wasn't the first time this has happened. They are people on the Internet thinking that "Oh I hate this guy. I'm going to go through go through his private information and spread all the Internet to humiliate this guy." When they don't know the severe consequences the idiots have gotten themselves into. Two things that happened to them all the times that have their channels permanently removed. 1: being arrested by the government authorities and favorite...2: being assassinated by a mysterious orginzation such as Talon all because they were poking through someone's private information that they shouldn't look in to. The CIA are protecting my identity from potential Talon hackers who are trying to my current location as long as I help the CIA eliminate Talon.

"Then what was that about you calling someone a parasite?" She asks me.

"Parasites...yes...I know them all to well...criminals...liars...murderers...deceivers...selfish bastards...they are parasites...they are dangerous people...they will try to get closer to you...they will even try to pretend to be your friend...but don't let that fool you...they have not nothing but cruel intentions...they want to hurt you...they want to kill you...as harmless as they might appear, parasites are the evil scum of the earth...and they all deserve to die...or suffer eternal anguish in a cell...waiting for hell to take them..." I said with seriousness.

Cat lady reference(somewhat) if you're that curious.

"So what do you think about me then, Dante?"

"You...You're like an angel. You stay true to your word, you fight for the better good and..."

I press my forehead on her's with a smile on my face as I said these last words...

"You're the most honest...beautiful and sincere woman I have ever met..." I said.

"Aww...thanks, love." She giggled.

We stared at each other in the eye for a good minute and then...we kissed...slowly and...passionately...

(Cole's pov)

*2 hours later*

I noticed Dante has been opening him to Tracer alot lately...and to be honest...they're finally walking into the right direction together. She would listen every single word he tells him of his situation and she would tell him a solution to his problem and he would smile every time she talked to him.

He suddenly gets a phone call from his cell phone and he picks it up...we all went quiet.

"Ana...it's been a while..."

What?! As in Ana Amari!? Jesus...I didn't think Dante was that known in the Overwatch universe. He then slowly frowns...hard...

"What? Talon got your daughter!?" He growled.

Oh shit...this can't be good.

"Sounds like they want to lure you out of hiding so they can finish the job. ...Yeah I figured you would need my help. ...for you? Free of charge. I have a personal vendetta with Talon as much you as you hold a grudge on a certain someone, Ana. ...no...I don't have a brother...I see...I'll see who this "brother" is once I get there...sien jou daar(see you there.)." He said as he hung up the phone.

He growls as he went to get his mask and I looked at D'va shocked. As Dante comes back as the Phantom...he said this...

" **Talon has got their hands on the security chief of Egypt, Pharah. Her mother contacted me to help her on getting her daughter and liberate Egypt from Talon's control...** "

"I knew they would make their move soon..." I groaned.

" **We best be on our guard...somehow Talon managed to get Widowmaker and Reaper out of prison thanks to a "brother" according to Ana..."**

Fuck...wait...a brother...how...oh...I see. It's the hitman scenario where Agent 47 killed clones who were failures in the series making him the only superior surviving clone. As for Dante, someone could

Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said as I got off my chair.

" **...that's what I wanted to hear...** " Dante nods.

*Since I saw Ana about to make her debut in Overwatch, I decided to add her in the story. Next chapter. Egypt!*


	18. Interlude: The devil came through here

Okay...um...how do I start this? I had a nightmare recently about me about to killed by the Phantom and believe me that shit almost gave me a heart attack when he pressed the barrel of the gun on my forehead and when he said this in Latin and I'm not kidding you he said "sentire amplexus mortis(feel the embrace of death.). Then pulls the trigger and the dream ends there. So I thought..."I got to make a chapter out of this" and I am...about to tell you how the dream went. This will be short(Possibly) but I want you guys to get a sense what of how this nightmare almost prevented me from sleeping.)

Interlude 1

 _ **I tried calling for help too. No one ever comes. Just the devil.**_

 _ **-Joe Davis**_

(Dante's pov)

 _ **Have you ever been killed by a devil who takes the form of a human form...more specifically takes the form of you...? Well...I occasionally had nightmares about it and it shows up just to fucking taunt me...making me think that it was real...how**_

 _ **Here I am...in my home...forgetting my business as The Phantom...listening that peaceful music of orchestra when suddenly...footsteps were coming from the outside of the room of my apartment...I arrogantly ignore it thinking that it was probably the next door neighbor going to his room...boy was I wrong...for about perhaps five minutes...the music stopped. This got me on edge...no one was in the room but me and I always kept the door locked. Which made me suspect someone entered my room probably to rob me...**_

 _ **So I jolt off my chair and took a kitchen knife from the cabinet and cautiously walked to my apartment door and noticed the door was opened...partially. I cautiously walk to the living room only to be suddenly grabbed from behind by a real firm grip and was disarmed by the intruder as he slammed my entire body to the wall then throws me to the ground. As I was dazed from the impact I recieved...I hear...**_

 _ ***Click***_

 _ **Was the sound of the safety of a pistol being removed...I managed to recover my senses and tackled him down the ground and as I knocked the mask out of his face...it's me...the Phantom...no...that can't be...those eyes...those red piercing red eyes...their the eyes of the devil's...**_

 _ **He smirks and shoots 2 round at my chest making me scream in agony for a bit as he knocks me down to the ground to get off him. He gets up and puts the barrel of the gun on my head...as he chuckled sinisterly.**_

 **"Your time in the human world is over...your soul now belongs to Satan...don't worry. I'll be sure your Tracer friend is treated nice and well...now...sentire amplexus mortis(feel the embrace of death)."**

 _ ***Bang!***_

(Tracer's pov)

*On a private jet heading to Egypt. Time: unknown*

It was night time and it was pretty much my time to get some beauty sleep when I saw Dante sitting on the ground curled up like a ball...scared...helpless...something happened to him and I needed to know what happened to him...

"Dante...? Are you alright?" I asked him with concern.

"The devil...came through here...I'm scared...I can't sleep...he always shows up to scare me and taunt me in my dreams..." He muttered.

Bloody hell...the hallucinations is making him go mental again...so I sit down next to him and I look at him with concern on my face.

"Dante...there's no need to be scared...I'm here..." I said quietly.

"Please...stay with me...I don't want to be alone...The devil...he...He'll try to..." He whimpered.

I kissed him on the cheek...softly and he looks at me surprised...

"Shhhh...I'm here, love. I won't leave you...that devil is a bully and you shouldn't let a bully like him get to you..."

"...Thank you..." He whispered.

"No problem, love." I smiled as I held him close to me.

He closed his eyes as he rests his head on my shoulder as he smiles a bit that he is resting on me...I hope the cure is ready soon...I hate to see him suffer like this...


	19. Interlude 2: The wrath of the Phantom

*Alot of you guys asked me on pm if The Phantom ever had someone snooping in his home before. Well you totally hit the nail on that. Yes he has. The scene that you about to see is a reference to a well TV show. It's best The Phantom's "Shrink" tell you how it went. Underline is dialog that happened in the past. If it's not underline, it's in bold meaning that the conversation between the Phantom and his "Shrink" is going on. Just to make it clear so you don't get confused. Also another character based on a well hated YouTuber so once again...I am not threatening that individual. Last interlude...for now...*

Interlude 2

 **"Ah...Dante. You're just in time for your session. Had a nice nap with Tracer?"**

 **"What do you want, Doc?"**

 **"It's about how you dealt with some Internet star who started snooping around in your home just find the real identity of The Phantom. That however came at a price for her ego when you start showing up in the door mad as a bat out of hell when you found a door knob on the floor knowing that you had intruder in your home. You captured her and took her to a forest somewhere in Nebraska and placed her with the other people who were well hated or liked in the internet as you readied your favorite baseball bat covered with barbed wired called Lucille as your followers who are your eyes stand behind your prisoners so they didn't attempt to escape. "**

 **"Pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close. It's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon."**

 **"They were scared...helpless...and most of all...wondering what got them here in the first place. You then told them that their ego and their greed had made them pay the consequences...severely...however you seemed to have a change of heart...sort of..."**

 **"You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you? I don't want to kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me. You can't do that if you're dead, now, can you? I'm not growing a garden. But you killed some people cause of your bullying, greed and thinking that you are superior than everybody when in actuality you are bunch of fucking babies who think they can fucking do whatever they want and try to act to tough but again are actually fucking babies. a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with. How you may ask? They commited suicide and believe me...it disgusts me that people like you would just ignore and laugh it off like it's a joke... And for that, for that you're gonna pay. So, now... I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you..."**

 **"Your followers took this message as a "Hold them down to have them face punishment." as they held your prisoners in place as you pointed Lucille at the woman."**

 **"This - This is Lucille, and she is awesome. All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor. You might be first, girl...you tried to expose my identity with the help of your boyfriend next to you by finding my address. Sadly he didn't know that I have eyes everywhere and when someone is trying to look for me...my followers who are right behind you...will find you that will one: kill you and erase all traces of evidence that will try to find me...or two: capture you...erase all traces of evidence that links to me...and bring you here where you stand now...maybe..."**

 **"You then point Lucille at the girl's boyfriend as he looked really spooked to see Lucille pointed directly at his face..."**

 **"I could kill your boyfriend so you can feel more like the broken bitch you are now...but maybe..."**

 **"You then point Lucille to the man with the collar on his neck as you nudge Lucille on him..."**

 **"I could kill you...wolf boy. Now...I have no problem with Furries or whatever the fuck you kids call it these days...but when I hear idiots like you who think they are superior than everybody when in actuality...you are nothing but a little fucking 8 year old looking for attention...then you would send your "Wolf pack"...actually let me rephrase that. Your bitch pack...that's right...your bitch pack. Cause when you sent your bitches on this one guy who exposed of how much of a liar you are and it's funny cause their responses are "Leave him alone. He's smart and your wrong." Or "You're just jealous cause he is more famous than you."...and when they get exposed...they cry...and cry and complain of how much of a fool they were when they supported you. But maybe if you admitted your mistakes and explained your information more accurately then maybe...just maybe...you weren't labeled as a jackass...but that's not why you're here...no...you are here trying to do what my target did that caused him his life. Exposing people and try to ruin their lives...you were warned not to pull that shit and now...here you are. See...my men behind you will everything in their power to erase any traces of theirs and mine existence to avoid being caught by Talon and we protect other people's identities from shady orginzations...for a price. Doin the lord a favor...pathetic...more like you are sucking dick for your secret admirer. And believe me...nobody wants to see that cause it makes you look more like a bitch..."**

...

 **"Hmmmm...what to do...? what to do? I could just kill all three of you and get it done...but that isn't fun. See...I'm the kind of guy who likes to break the will of my victims and make them suffer and live their lives in eternal misery..."**

 **"Then...you came up with something sinister..."**

 **"I got an idea."**

 **"You started to play the Eeny Meeny Miny Moe game but with words that Negan would say to make his victims scared of him..."**

 **"Eeny...Meeny... Miny...Moe... Catch... A tiger...By... His toe. If... He hollers... Let him go. My mother...Told me...To pick...The very best ...And you... Are..."**

 **"You then slowly point to the boy with the collar cause he was-"**

 **"It..** **.** **You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry... Hell, you're all gonna be doing that."**

 ***Bash* *Bash* *Clunk!* *Bash!* *Bash!***

 **"Well...that's one idiot dealt with...as for you two...will be at the basement of my garage...I can't wait to show you two my new toys..."**

" **After you tortured them, you forced to be your eyes on the web...keeping an eye on activities of Talon activity or any shady orginzations. Your followers would always watch them in case those prisoners did anything stupid like exposing your identity and if they did, your followers would not hesitate to kill them... Now I have to ask...how did it make you feel to kill someone again...?"**

 **"...Disgusted...Angry..."**

 **"I see...well...it seems our time is up...seems Jack got the plane to Egypt. Don't worry...we'll start our session another time...that's if it's even possible since you are about to get your cure...anyway...LIGHTS UP..."**


	20. In Egypt meeting an old friend

Chapter 14

 ***Many years ago***

 **"You have proved to be my favorite son. I'm so proud of you..."**

 ***BANG!* *BANG!* ...*Thud!***

 **"Augh...I...I should have known...I didn't even recognize my own son...you broke my heart, my son...W-What good is a bulletproof vest when death strikes...from within..."**

 ***SNAP!***

 **"I'm no son of yours, you delusional old man...you took me away from my real family with the help of that bitch who experimented on me...ad infernum (go to hell)...I'm sure Lucifer will welcome you in open arms and have with sickos like you..."**

(Dante's pov)

*Present*

4 hours later in Egypt. I managed to get the team to a safehouse where Talon wouldn't find them. Thankfully one of my followers had installed a jammer in the base to prevent Talon from starting a witch hunt looking for us.

"You're going to leave us?" Tracer frowns.

"I'm going to meet Ana and find out the situation more."

"And leave us behind?" Winston frowned.

"In case you haven't noticed, you guys are notorious and you would be hunted down in seconds. They are looking for the Phantom...not Dante." I said as I placed the gas mask on the desk.

"He's right. Dante managed to get in Paris undetected when the Talon guards were looking through his identity. Thankfully they have no confirmed his identity as the Phantom." Cole said.

"I promise you, Lena. I just want to find out what's going on. When I come back, we'll think of a plan to strike. Just whatever you do, don't leave the safehouse. The safehouse is the only place to prevent Talon from finding you. And don't try to contact me when I leave...there's a reason why I had jammers in this safehouse so that no one would find you."

Tracer sighs and hugs me for a bit as she kissed my forehead...

"Just come back alive...okay, love?"

I smiled and kissed her back...

"I will." I said as Tracer let's me go and I left the safehouse.

Come back alive...heh...I can't die...never have...never will...so I went to meet Aya in some sort of crypt (Yeah...I find it hard to believe myself.) and made sure I wasn't followed. Now I know Aya well and we would always meet in the crypt in secret whenever we need to discuss our plans...as long as we don't disturb the dead so I don't face the wrath of Anubis...don't ask. Egyptian superstition...

"Aya?" I whispered.

"Dante? ...Are you alone?" I heard Aya.

"Yeah. If anyone followed I would kill them in the spot."

Aya lit the crypt up with torches as I looked at her with a smile...

"By Anubis...I'm glad you got here on time." She smiled.

"I'm glad too...now...what seems to be going on?"

"Talon. That's who? I already told you that they have my daughter but they've been trying to take control of Egypt." She frowns.

"Figures..." I sighed.

"You told me you brought Overwatch in Egypt? ...Is this true?"

"Yes...I bought them here so they can aid us stop Talon."

"I be careful if I were you. Your so called brother is on the lookout and has a big gun to prove his point." Aya said as she shows me a picture of my so called brother on her PDA.

Sheesh...did they inject this dude with steroids or something? The guy looks Russian...built...and has an LMG on his back...oh joy...

"Oh joy...another failure that needs to be exterminated..." I said in a sarcastic tone.

This is was not first time this shit has happened...the so called brothers I would encounter are failures. They have the stuff that I was experimented on are in them but it was incomplete. How? Cause of Jack. Yup...he disposed the formula so that another person doesn't end up like me and somehow the scientist only had partial data of the formula...oh how much an idiot they were when they decided to add some things on their own...

"A failure?" Aya asks me.

"Yeah...a failure from Talon who thinks he's better than me just because he was experimented with almost the same stuff that I was experimented on..."

"And you're going to kill him...?"

"Maybe...Mercy is working on a prototype for the cure to get rid of my powers."

"Get rid of your powers?"

"Yeah...I don't need them...I see no point in using them. I mostly rely on my guns and gadgets than my powers...besides...they were the reason why I'm having hallucinations." I sighed.

"I see..."

"If I can, I'll get rid of my so called brother's powers with the cure so he can back to his pathetic life..."

"And arrest him for his execution..."

"Exactly. Those who work for terrorists deserve nothing but death..." I said with no emotion.

"Right..." Aya nods.

"Now then...let's discuss on how we are going to deal with this situation..."

*Sorry for the huge hiatus. Very busy on other stories that it's sometimes hard to remember what I'm doing when it comes to stories. One last thing...FUCK! LOOT BOXES! I'M SORRY BUT I WASTED MONEY WHICH WAS ABOUT 99 DOLLARS A WEEK AGO AND I ONLY HAD DUPLICATES! WAY TO PISS ME OFF, BLIZZARD! I AM NEVER SPENDING MONEY ON LOOT BOXES OR EVEN WASTE MY TIME LOOT BOXES EVER AGAIN! Sorry...but seriously...this whole loot crate thing is bullshit and I grow tired of getting duplicates...This is Yorkmanic88 signing off.*


	21. Son of the devil

*I don't own the lyrics of Go Tell Aunt Rhody*

Chapter 15

 **In my dreams I visit this place...it's a place of happiness that reminds of my childhood. No one can reach me and no one can hurt me. This is the battlefield on which my ancestors died with swords in their hands. This is my pillar of reality. It brings peace to my fucked up life...as long as I dream nothing bad can happen, can it? -Joe Davis.**

*years ago*

"The doc wants us to investigate that...tape that is making the head of Talon even spooked out."

"Does it have to do with this "devil" the subject speaks of?"

"Yes. I'm going to put up the volume a bit cause he was muttering the whole time."

...

 **"Go Tell Aunt Rhody,**

 **Go Tell Aunt Rhody,**

 **Go Tell Aunt Rhody,**

 **That every-body's dead.**

 **I was raised in a deep and dark hole,**

 **A prisoner with no parole,**

 **They locked me up and took my soul,**

 **Shamed of what they'd made.**

 **I call to him and he will come,**

 **She'll answer him like he's the one,**

 **His arm's outstretched, but when she's done,**

 **He'll be torn apart.**

 **Go Tell Aunt Rhody,**

 **Go Tell Aunt Rhody,**

 **Go Tell Aunt Rhody,**

 **...**

 **Go Tell Aunt Rhody,**

 **Go Tell Aunt Rhody,**

 **Go Tell Aunt Rhody,**

 **That every-body's,**

 **Every-body's,**

 **Every-body's,**

 **dEaD...**

 ***BZZT***

"Whoa! Who the fuck is that near the subject?! You know he doesn't like interacting with others!"

"It's not Reaper that's for damn sure. Going to look at the image more clearer once I rewind the footage before we lost image."

"...No way...he looks like the subect...That's impossible. Wait...this one has...red eyes...Wait...I recognize that man...that's..."

"The subject's father...Leonardo Vera. When Reaper killed him, the science division did some...tests in hoping to turn him to a weapon. Project DIABLO from what I heard. It didn't go so well when he escaped once they revived his body with some sort of substance."

"What's he doing with the subject?"

"It gets worse. Listen."

 **"W-Who are you?"**

 **"Heh heh...I'm you...isn't that obvious?"**

 **"Don't lie...you're nothing like me...no...I think you're the devil..."**

 **"My...my...aren't you a paranoid fellow...indeed, Dante...I am the devil..."**

 **"Please...just kill me...end my suffering..."**

 **"Heh heh...so soon? Nah...no fun in that. I like you, Dante. Really I do. So...I'm going to tell you this. Someone is coming to save you...I can't and will not tell you who...but when you escape...get revenge...send them straight to hell so I can hear their screams of anguish and agony..."**

 **"H-How would you know?"**

 **"I have my...sources...why are you afraid? I won't harm you."**

 **"Don't come near me..."**

 **...**

 **"DON'T-"**

 **...**

 **"See? I'm not here to hurt you..."**

 **"Who are you...?"**

 **"You said so yourself. I'm the devil...but I'm also your-"**

 **"Somebody get this door opened! There's an intruder in 666's cell!"**

 **"We'll talk about this another time when we're not being interrupted."**

 **...**

"Let the security chief know about this and have him tighten security. We may have a problem..."

(Rachael's pov)

4 hours later at the safehouse.

Dante tells me that he plans to arrange a group of resistance tomorrow to start an attack on Talon with Aya's help. What confuses me that Aya wasn't with him when he came back. He tells me that she can't come here cause she couldn't risk herself being caught by Talon. Makes sense...I guess.

"Go Tell Aunt Rhody...Go Tell Aunt Rhody..." I heard Dante mutter a song.

"Dante? What are you muttering?" I asked him.

"Hm? Oh...it's just a song." He says as he sits down.

"That one song that came from a peculiar horror game?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

Resident evil...I knew he got the song from somewhere. About 20 minutes later, Dante went out of the safehouse to "get some fresh air". That's his way of saying "I want to be alone so don't piss me off". For another 20 minutes, Tracer went to follow him outside of the safehouse in the middle of the night. Not my fault if she gets yelled at.

(Dante's pov)

On the rooftop, I watch the full moon beaming as I admire the view of Egypt alone...if it weren't for a certain someone trying to ruin my mood.

"Glad to see me, son?"

"You again...ever since I escaped the facility, you would show up as if I need your help." I said as I turned around.

You're probably wondering what this man looks like. I'll keep it short as possible...he has somewhat light skin, 6'10 tall, white eyes, no shirt on showing his somewhat well toned abs, black jeans, no shoes, devil horns, black angel wings and some sharp nails that are sharp as claws. What's that? You want to know who he is? This man is my dad...Leonardo Vera. He was killed when he tried to protect me from Talon. Now...you would think that was it with Leonardo but they tampered his body by injecting some substance that could revive someone and become Talon's weapon...guess he didn't take it lightly when he found out I was being experimented on when he killed those scientists.

"Watch your tone, son."

He doesn't joke around when I get smart with him either and the only thing I can expect him to do to me is a punch to the face if I get too smart with him.

"What do you want?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Talon know who you are. They compared the image they taken of you from Paris to the picture of you when you were a subject."

Shit...I got too cocky...

"Damn..."

"Be on your guard. They might be on your trail as it is with the bribed officials Talon hired."

"I...see...thanks for telling me, dad...sorry if I sounded harsh...it's that...I'm not what I used to be." I sighed.

"Nor am I...but we'll find a way to fix this...I'm sure of it. In the meantime, why don't you introduce me to your British friend who followed you here."

Tracer?! No...

"Tracer!? Stop hiding!" I shouted.

As my father expected, Tracer comes out of hiding and gives me a rather nervous look on her face...Oh man...I don't like where this is heading...


	22. A Widowmaker X OC story!

*So I had some people on my Yahoo were asking me: "Who is your second favorite Overwatch gal?" I told them: Widowmaker. Why? Several(or few) reasons. She's my favorite sniper in the game, her ultimate is awesome and her French accent is so seductive that I find that very attractive(don't lie I know you guys will say the same thing.) So...they gave me an idea for the next Overwatch story...A what if story. What if Overwatch agents were being taken out(possibly or they could just hide in the shadows lost of all hope.) one by one and Talon was taking over the world. No government authority could touch them and no orginzation could mess with them. Again this is a what if so don't think any of my two Overwatch stories Canon cause it's not. It is also going to be my last Overwatch story. Yup. No more Overwatch stories for the time being(unless Blizzard decides to include new characters then we'll see.). It should also remind you it sort of gangster themed based on the Godfather movies(somewhat) but I'm still keeping the concept of orginzation experiments on me resulting my escape. I'm currently working on that story as we speak and those who followed me or favorite me will be the first to know on their alerts so be on the look out for that.*


End file.
